


9

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: what’s the nine do, anyways?
Series: destcember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 3





	9

“why does xûr do what he does?”

“what do you mean?”

“well, he’s sent by the nine, isn’t he? doesn’t he have more important things to do than just sell exotics to guardians?”

“that’s the thing. we view the nine as some omniscient, all-knowing beings who have the power to destroy worlds and end species. none of us ever stop to think that maybe they aren’t as ominous as we make them out to be.”

“... what are you trying to say?”

“i’m saying that the xûr is sent by the nine because they want to be friends. they give us powerful equipment because they trust that we’ll use it well, and, in turn, trust them. by making them out to be villians born of darkness, we’re rejecting them. you can have your opinions about the nine as to whether they can be trusted, but they’re making an effort to be kind and welcoming to us, and it’s working. guardians look forward to xür’s arrival. we’re taking him and the nine for granted though, and that’s pretty goddamn cruel of us.”

“huh. do you…”

“what?”

“do you think the nine would ever accept anything in return?”

“well, i mean, we do pay for the exotics that xûr sells.”

“yeah, but i’m saying if we… i don’t know, accepted their offer?”

“...i think they’d like that.”


End file.
